


I don't mind surviving if I'm with you

by reiitaus



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fatin mention, Fluff, Post-Canon, Religious Conflict, Sappy Ending, before the shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiitaus/pseuds/reiitaus
Summary: Shelby asks Toni a question that she had in her mind for a while.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	I don't mind surviving if I'm with you

Sheryl was trying to find a reason to not ask  _ that _ question, but she didn't and it was scaring her to death.

Where all her beliefs went? Was her faith that weak?

Maybe she was just completely brainwashed and she couldn't tell anymore where her parents’ beliefs ended and her faith started, but there, on that island, she could find herself again.

''What are you thinking about?’’

They were under the lychee tree where they kissed the second time, cuddling on the grass, Toni's right arm under her head while the other hand was stroking her hair. She felt safe, probably for the first time in ages.

''I don’t know, everything?’’ she glanced at her for a moment before continuing.

''I’m scared of what is going to happen after, when we go back home’’

''What do you want to happen?’’ s he said, lowering herself slightly to be able to look at her in the eyes.

''I-, does it matter? I feel like I have two lives, _ two me _ ’’ she is trying not to cry now, 

the way Toni is looking at her makes her feel like she means something as a person and not as a place in the ranks of beauty contests.

''Of course it matters Shelby, it matters to  _ me _ ’’

A moment passes before she speaks again.

''I want to be with you’’ she said it fast like she was scared of the words that left her mouth, as if they burnt.

''Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?’’ 

She didn’t dare to look at her in the eyes, Toni sounded surprised but she could feel the smile in her voice.

''I- I mean, if you want, I don’t promise you it will be easy, I will not come out to my parents the second we are back, but- I want to try this and I-’’

she was cut off by Toni’s lips on hers. 

It was probably the first time she initiated the kiss to not overstep or make her uncomfortable, and she was really glad about it.

She immediately kissed her back, getting on top of her to be in a more comfortable position, or maybe she just wanted her more close, she didn’t care honestly and neither did Toni.

''Is that a yes?’’ she asked taking a moment to breathe.

''Yes, of course! now start kissing me again please’’

\--------------------------------

Shelby woke up with Tony on top of her peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

''Didn’t know you were such a sap’’ she said giggling, trying to get closer to kiss her, Toni moved dramatically pretending to be offended by the comment, but when Shelby laughed harder she couldn’t stop herself and she gave in, kissing her.

After some minutes, Toni spoke again.

''We should probably go back’’

''Yeah, we should’’

Toni stood up offering her a hand to get up, they picked some lychees and then started to head back to camp.

While they were walking Shelby surprised Toni again

''I want to tell the others’’ she didn’t sound scared as before, Toni was actually astounded to feel in her voice a hint of excitement,

''If you are sure, I’m with you’’ they both nodded, a smile on their faces, content as they had never been in the last weeks, forgetting that they were on a desert island, million miles away from their life. Now that was their life.

When they were finally back and they told the others, no one was really that shocked.

Fatin threw herself on Shelby, the others were whistling and clapping hands.

Later they were all around the fire, passing the bottle of vodka to one another talking about nothing.

Shelby was resting between Toni’s legs, head on her shoulder. She could easily fall asleep in that position.

She felt selfish thinking that she wouldn’t mind staying on that island forever even if that meant that you could starve at any time, but for now, surviving was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> If you find grammatical or writing errors write them down so that I can improve.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
